Dragon's Flight
by bojoflo12
Summary: Dawn felt like the weight of the world was pressing down on her. When she runs in to an old friend, will she let him in. Or will she run again?


I walked out to the stables at the academy, slowly, enjoying the sun on my face and the slight breeze that trickled through the air. An almost silent whisper was spoken, but that was all I needed. "Orin!" I screamed, just as men jumped out of the woods surrounding me. I ducked and flipped, and kicked, punched and stabbed as many as I could, but there were too many. I heard rushing footsteps and Orin, Fin and Ivan ran out to help me. The men circled me and pounced. As they did, I managed to kick one in the face and break his nose, snapping his neck back. Orin tried to jump in and he didn't see the sword coming from behind him. A gasp was all the sound he made, as the sword was driven through his back.

All I saw was red. I didn't feel the pain of the few injuries I managed to get. I brutally attacked the men, slashing at them, until only one was left standing. I towered over him and a feral snarl ripped its way out of my throat. My hands shot out and gripped his head, then snapped it to the side. A loud crack echoed through the clearing and Fin and Ivan gaped at me. "Dawn, what was that?" Fin asked, his eyes wide in concern and fear. My lip wobbled and I looked down at Orin's body. Tears made tracks on my face and I collapsed into myself, shaking and crying. Fin finally noticed Orin and his face went white. "No… Brother… NO!" He lunged forward and gripped him to his chest. "Orin, come on, just wake up!" He cried, turning his face up to the sky.

He whipped around and narrowed his eyes at me, "You," He snarled, "This is you're fault." He tried to leap at me, but Ivan held him back, his lips tight in fury. "Fin! This was not Dawn's fault! I know you're grieving, but so are we." I shook my head. "No. He's right, Ivan." I looked at him. "It is my fault." I turned and ran to the stables, and threw the saddle onto my horse Autumnfire and grabbed my kitten Lily, then raced away.

* * *

><p>(Two Months later)<p>

I smiled in relief, I was able to finish the hardest of my exercises with no pain. I walked into the room I was staying in and slipped on my new dress. It was midnight blue silk, with a gold ribbon border on the skirt and a lightly embroidered top, in gold thread. I put on my delicate new slippers and curled my hair. As a finishing touch, I added a pale gold necklace with a dragon pendant, as that was my Shang rank. Yes, I am the Shang Dragon, and yes, I am a girl. I walked outside and a few people stopped to stare at me, not because of my clothes (that was normal for this part of Corus) but because of my supposed, breathtakingly beautiful features. I mean sure, I have nice ice-blue eyes that change depending on my mood, and I have long golden-brown hair and dimples, but its really a pain, because it makes my opponents think that I'm weaker than I already am. But never mind that, I'm on my way to the palace right now, so that I can meat the monarchs. I hail a carriage and they take me up to the front gates of the palace. I get out and tell the herald my name, purposefully leaving off my Shang title, because I didn't want my… the OTHER Shang warriors to find me. So I told him my real title, the one I would have inherited, had my parents not had us travel and then get themselves killed, resulting in me getting taken in to the Shang academy at the tender age of seven. "Lady Dawn of Merrisford." Gasps were heard around the room as the "long lost" daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Merrisford, strode into the room. I went up to King Roald and Queen Shinkokami, and curtsied deeply, not wavering. "Your Majesties," I started, but was soon cut off by a loud cry "Dawn!" and followed by a pair of arms attaching to my waist. I looked down, startled, and then realized who this was, "Ivy?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded as tears filled my eyes. I hugged her back just as hard. A small _hehem_ was heard and I straightened and wiped of the tears. "My apologies." I said, "I haven't seen my dear friend, Ivy in quite some time." The queen nodded. And Ivy jumped, "Oh! I have an idea! Dawn, you could be one of the Queen's Ladies with me! Is that alright Shinko?" She smiled and nodded. "So what do you say, Dawn?"

I sighed and smiled hesitantly, "Alright."

* * *

><p>I was fussed over and had my hair pinned this way and that, but I finally managed to get free and wander down to the training yards. On my way there, I heard a hushed whisper purr, "You really shouldn't fight me, it'll just go badly for you." A familiar voice wavered and hiccuped, "Please let me go, don't hurt me." It was Ivy! I leapt forward and pulled him off of her, punching him straight in the face. A thought passed through my mind. "I challenge you to a duel." I growled. He laughed and wiped the blood from his lip. "No." He scoffed. I narrowed my eyes, "Didn't know that you were afraid of girls." I taunted. He sneered, "I fear no girl, the training yard, 30 minutes." I stalked away, pulling Ivy with me. "No Dawn, you'll get killed! That was Sir Robert, he's one of the best knights Tortall has." I ignored her and threw on a light shirt and breeches.<p>

In the throne room, a stranger was rising from a bow, just as a paige ran in, out of breath. "What is it, lad?" King Roald called. "Sir Robert, Sir, he's in the training yards, preparing to duel a girl." King Roald stood and gestured to the door with his hand and the stranger nodded, coming with him.

I stood at the edge of the mat and watched Robert chat with his friends. I glared at him and we stepped up. We went into guard position and started. Faster than you could say Mithros, my blade was flying, butterfly pass to catch his arm, an uppercut to tear his shirt and then finally, my sword snaked its way up to his neck. "I win." I called, and turned. He lunged at me and I didn't have enough time to raise my sword, so I dropped and boosted him over me with my feet, then pinned him down with my arm over his throat. Clapping reached my ears and I looked up, startled. My eyes widened in shock and the person called, "Sadie?" confused.


End file.
